Salvando la Noche de Brujas
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: Por culpa de Jonathan, el mundo se quedara sin su anual 'truco o trato" repleto de golosinas.
1. page 1

**Derechos reservados, yo merengues, Bárbara Edith M. G. ¡Soy la autora! Contiene algunos desperfectos de tipo ornitográficos (ortográficos). Es clasificación A. Traiga hasta el perico.**

* * *

Salvando la Noche de Brujas

En un típico pueblo de los Estados Unidos. El viento juguetón sacudia con ímpetu las ramas calvas de los árboles, sin hojas a causa de otoño. A pesar del frío y la lluvia, la gente del lugar están muy contentos porque dentro de poco tiempo será Halloween. Por tal motivo se observa unas que otras calabazas de color naranja intenso, circundando la entrada de las casas. Del mismo modo se observa los consabidos ornamentos, cubriendo las viviendas y varios locales u establecimientos. ¡Tú sabes! Adornos cómo: Fantasmitas, murciélaguitos, brujitas, arañitas, gatitos negros y un extenso etcétera que representan el Halloween.

A una distancia corta de por allí. Un joven de aspecto delgado con anteojos se premura a meterse en su colegio (High School). Adentro. Camina por el pasillo, durante el trayecto se acomoda la boina y se sacude la bufanda, porqué unas hojas secas se pegaron en sus prendas. Tras una breve caminata, frena enfrente de su casillero.  
Sus dos mejores amigos se arriman para saludarlo. A los dos los conoció en High School, desde entonces siguen siendo sus únicos mejores amigos.

–¡Qué tal jirafa! Ayer fuimos a buscarte, pero tu mamá nos informó que estabas en tu nuevo trabajo. Se supone que somos cuates, ¿por qué no nos dices a qué te dedicas?

El joven delgado tartamudeó por unos segundos, luego responde:

–Seth, por supuesto que somos cuadernos (cuates), para tu tranquilidad no estoy metido en nada malo: no tráfico drogas. –Mueve su rostro, confirma negación.  
–¡Tranquilo chico! –Oprime uno de sus hombros–. Jonathan, si no nos quieres decir lo entenderemos –expresa en tono algo desabrido.  
–¡Eric no hagas ese puchero, pareces un cachorro abandonado! De acuerdo, les voy a decir en que consiste mi trabajo –Frunce la boca mientras piensa qué decirles–. Trabajo con mi primo en su aburrida tienda de libros antiguos.  
–Ah, es eso, entonces por qué tanto misterio contigo –exclamó Seth algo contrariado.  
Seth de dieciséis años tiene la misma edad qué el chico con gafas, o sea Jonathan.  
–Él tiene toda la razón. No te ofendas cuate, pero eres bastante extravagante y eso nos encanta de ti –dice Eric en tono animoso.  
En cambio Eric tiene quince años.

Jonathan empieza a sonrojarse, sus amigos lo ciñen para abrazarlo. Este tierno momento es interrumpido por una persona non grata para el trío. Se trata del muchacho más popular del colegio, el chico millonario del pueblo.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos, háganse a un lado! Me urge hablar con el tipo magro –soltó con petulancia.  
–¡No soy magro! –El chico millonario pliega una ceja–, bueno sí, estoy muy flaco, se debe a… El caso es qué me llamo: ¡Jonathan! ¡Recuerdalo muy bien, Michael! Y por cierto, ¿cuál es la gran urgencia? Si se puede saber.  
–Quiero agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida. Si tu no me hubieses apartado de allí, seguramente ese camión me hubiera atropellado. ¿Cómo diantres corriste tan rápido? –comenta, sujetandose la barbilla.  
–Verás Michael, no tengo bicicleta y a veces tengo que correr –Jonathan se carcajea con levedad.  
–No insistas Cera, Jonathan tampoco nos ha explicado sobre sus misteriosos poderes –dijo Seth observando al chico magro.  
–Otra vez la burra al trigo. No tengo poderes, vale, soy un simple humano mortal. Y volviendo a la pregunta, ¿cuál es la urgencia, Michael?  
–Dentro de poco tiempo, daré una enorme y lujosa fiesta para celebrar el Halloween, será una fiesta de disfraces. Y como me salvaste la vida, quiero invitarte exclusivamente a ti: A nadie más.

Eso último, molesta a Seth y a Eric. Muestran un mohín de enojo.

–¡El tío lechoso no me invita a su fastuosa fiesta de Halloween, porque soy un suculento chocolate oscuro! –comentó Eric.  
–No es por el tono de tu piel, se trata de tu estatus social –aclaró Michael, aún con petulancia.  
–¡Vámonos Seth! ¡Ya va a empezar la primera clase de este día!  
Eric incómodo se voltea y sujeta a Seth.  
–¡Muchas Gracias Cera! Por tu culpa, ahora mis hermanos se sienten mal –expresa Jonathan, tratando de que sus amigos no se alejen.  
–¡Sueltanos! Nos vemos en el salón –acotó Seth.

Ambos muchachos se retiran del lugar.

–Michael, agradezco mucho tu invitación, pero si ellos dos no van conmigo a tu fiesta: ¡Me niego rotundamente a ir! –sentenció el joven delgado, dándose la vuelta para tratar de alcanzarlos.

El joven millonario de catorce años, no daba crédito a la suspicacia del trío. Sin embargo, mucha gente iría a su fiesta. Además disfrazados ninguno se daría cuenta de su estatus social. Michael suelta un ruidoso suspiro, resignado acepta su sentencia.

–¡Esta bien, ustedes tres están invitados a mi fiesta!

Jonathan sonríe y ríe triunfante. Michael se asusta tantito. Ambos emprenden el viaje hacia su salón; son compañeros de clase.

El chico llamado Jonathan, disfruta mucho la compañía de los seres humanos por eso sigue asistiendo al colegio. También, porqué el chico es semi-mortal, digamos que es cuarenta por ciento humano. El joven durante su niñez se consideró raro, extraño, bizarro, anómalo, más todos los sinónimos de rareza… Sentía que él no era cómo los demás. Por más que lo intentaba nunca encajó en algún lugar. Y cuándo cumplió los doce años de edad, supo la razón de este malestar. Sus padres en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños le revelaron su verdadera naturaleza o esencia.

Remontaré a una época muy antigua. Esto sucedió en la época medieval; cuando los padres de Jonathan se conocieron.

Su mamá de nombre Robyne, es una bruja (su madre también es bruja, menos su padre, él era un humano). Por tal motivo, ella iba ser quemada en la hoguera. Un soplón desairado la acusó de brujería. Por fortuna el padre de su hijo Jonathan, andaba por allí y pudo rescatarla con ayuda de sus cualidades vampíricas, antes de que se rostizara. Así es, su papá se llama Serge, es un vampiro (su padre también es vampiro menos su madre, ella era una humana). Por tanto, Robyne es una semi-bruja y Serge es semi-vampiro. Después de rescatarla, decidieron permanecer juntos hasta el final de su inmortalidad, aunque no se sabe cuándo será. Mucho tiempo después. En una época más moderna. Serge estableció una tienda de antigüedades en el pueblo, por poseer valiosas reliquias y tesoros (las ventajas de ser inmortal); a su vez, Robyne se convirtió en escritora independiente, no posee objetos y reliquias pero sí memorias y conocimientos valiosos que hay qué narrar.

Otro tiempo después, en el año 2000. Robyne dio a luz a su primogénito y único hijo hasta el momento. El chico con lentes de armazón negro, Jonathan. El aludido nació con las habilidades y cualidades de ambos padres, no obstante, todavía no domina muy bien sus poderes de brujo. También sufre mucho cuando oculta sus colmillos, sobre todo en el tiempo que está cerca de sus dos amigos o otros seres humanos. Su padre le enseñó la forma de cómo se ocultan los colmillos, también le enseñó a controlar el impulso por la sangre humana. Sus padres no desean que Jonathan, se convierta en un asesino como ellos lo fueron en el pasado, más Serge. Por consiguiente, padre e hijo acuden al banco de sangre para surtirse de provisiones cada fin de semana.

Una cierta ocasión en el pasado. El muchacho delgado lo pasó muy mal, cuándo su amigo Seth se cortó el antebrazo con un cuchillo por accidente, el líquido rojizo salió de chisguete. No por el hecho de que probablemente iba a morir su mejor amigo sino porque no podía beber ni probar una sola gota de sangre.

Robyne y Serge, le han advertido a su hijo de los problemas que surgirían si sus amigos se enterarán de que él es un brujo-vampiro o «brujampiro», este mote lo inventó su mamá. Por tal motivo, Jonathan no utiliza su magia y poderes delante de algún ser humano o mortal. Excepto aquella ocasión que utilizó su velocidad para salvar a Michael Cera. El chico millonario alardeó con el rescate todo un mes; metiéndoles a Seth y a Eric la bonita idea de qué su salvador es una especie de superhéroe. Y hasta el día de hoy, continúan cuestionandolo sobre su extraña velocidad. Jonathan se arrepiente de haber salvado a Michael, porque le causa mucha angustia aparentar ser un humano.

El nombrado, se siente contento por qué las clases de hoy, jueves, terminaron. Después de informar a sus dos amigos del cambio de parecer de Michael sobre la fiesta de Halloween. Los dos chicos comienzan a cacarear con mucho escándalo. Jonathan se despide pero no lo oyen, se encoge de hombros y enseguida se aleja.

–¡Hey, espera hombre! ¡Detente! ¿Cuál es la prisa? –pregunta Eric, sujetando su bufanda de cuadros color azul con rojo. El brujo-vampiro lo mira cómo pensando: _¿Quieres ahorcarme o qué pasión desenfrenada?_

–¡Sí, aguanta las carnitas! Pensábamos ir a la nueva plaza que abrieron, porque hay muchas cosas que les gustan a los chicos de nuestra edad –comentó Seth en tono chévere.

–Sería muy chido no lo niego, pero tengo un trabajo urgente por cumplir. Además si falto mi primo me asesinará –sonríe, luego súplica–. Eric por favor suelta mi bufanda.

El mencionado suelta la bufanda. Jonathan nuevamente se despide con la mano derecha, posterior se retira lo más pronto posible. Ambos chicos quedaron tristes.

–¿Qué clase de monstruo será su primo? –expresó Eric, sacando su bufanda color azul con blanco de su taquilla.

::::

Jonathan no necesita el dinero ni mucho menos experiencia laboral. Sucede que, cada día, saliendo del colegio acude a la tienda de libros para seguir con su entrenamiento de magia e hechizos. Su primo es su mentor.

Tras cruzar la avenida. Dobla la esquina, avanza encima de la banqueta. Da varios pasos más. Delante de él se asoma la entrada de la tienda de libros, que se asemeja a un palacio de fantasía de cuento chino. Jonathan quedó lelo, contempla la entrada por un par de segundos. Después, empuja la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla. Su primo concluye con la venta de un libro de hechizos de amor.

–¡Muchas gracias! Les deseo una linda tarde –sonríe, el dueño de la tienda; que viste ropa otoñal y no trae lentes.

Las mujeres que compraron el libro se retiran de allí, observan como Jonathan se aproxima.

–¡Qué tal, Jacob! Estoy preparado para seguir con el entrenamiento –susurra el muchacho con gafas.

El primo libera un resoplido de hastío.

–Muy bien. Seguiremos con la lección de transmutación, ya que la levitación y teletransportacion no se te dan muy bien –habló su mentor.

Jacob tiene dieciocho años. A diferencia de su primo, él solamente es un brujo porque sus papás son brujos. Jacob a temprana edad, aprendió a controlar y dominar sus poderes con perfección; por eso Jonathan le rogó que le enseñará a controlar los suyos. Al principio, Jacob no quería ayudarlo por qué su tía Robyne le amenazó. La señora bruja, tiene pánico que su hijo no pueda escapar de ciertos hechizos poderosos, cuyos ella misma ha experimentado. Si no sintiera tanto pánico sin dudarlo entrenaría a su propio hijo.

–Por cierto, ¿volviste a cambiar la fachada del establecimiento? –le pregunta Jonathan.  
–Sí, me aburro fácilmente. ¿No te gusta el dragón? –También pregunta Jacob.  
–¡Es asombroso, me fascino un montón! –Muestra un gesto de alegría–. Pero, tengo una duda. ¿Nunca un humano se ha percatado de esto? –pregunta mientras arruga el rostro.  
–¡Con magia todo es posible! –Se ríe con levedad el mentor.  
–¡Jacob, estoy hablando en serio!  
–¡No! hasta la fecha ni un solo humano me ha interrogado sobre esto. Antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, dejame asegurar la puerta.

Jacob chasquea los dedos, de súbito la puerta es asegurada. Es como si una persona invisible hubiese arrastrado el pestillo.

–¡Listo! ¿Caminamos o te teletransporto? –inquiere, a la vez toca su fina barba.  
–¡Caminamos! Me gusta ver los libreros y todo lo que hay alrededor –desveló Jonathan, despojándose de la boina y bufanda.

Ambos primos llegaron a un cuarto qué en realidad es el sótano de la tienda. Jacob con su magia lo transformó en un gimnasio de boxeo. Los dos se suben al ring.

–Adelante Jonathan, estás en tu casa; porfa toma asiento –Le ordena con la mano.

El muchacho busca con la mirada el banquillo. Jacob roda los ojos y bufa. Tras esto, menciona una frase en un idioma marciano, o sea, un idioma extraño.

–¿Es un trabalenguas? –gritó Jonathan.

Mientras el gimnasio de boxeo resplandece con colores. El brujo se harto del gimnasio, ahora es una cámara secreta tipo europea.

–Querido Jonathan, toma asiento en el suelo. Siéntate. Ponte, estilo flor de loto.

Su primo hace caso. Jacob continúa hablando:

–¡Perfecto! Antes de empezar, diré lo siguiente: ¡No me gustan las varitas mágicas! porqué se asemejan a un señalador de pizarrón. Ahora sí, comencemos. Si no te molesta, me gustaría seguir con el ejercicio de ayer que no concluimos, más bien él que no te salio.

Jonathan se rasca la cabeza. Jacob coloca un vaso de cristal con agua enfrente de su primo.

–El vaso contiene agua, quiero que la conviertas en plasma.  
–Pero, pero… No me sale. Mejor la transformo en mercurio –Alega mientras gesticula con la mano.  
–¡No! ¡Eso es de párvulos! –expresa con dramatismo.  
–¡Esta bien, pero no te enojes! –Jonathan se acomoda los anteojos.  
–No estoy enojado, pero es el colmo contigo –confirma Jacob.

Jonathan respira y cierra sus ojos para concentrase. Literalmente, comienza la magia.

–¡Maravilloso! Herviste el agua, ya puedo prepararme un café o quizás un té –dijo Jacob con sorna.

De inmediato lo cambia con magia, aquel vaso por otro vaso con agua templada.

–¡No te pedí petróleo, te pedí plasma! –expresó Jacob, cruzado de brazos. Al instante aparece otro vaso.

–¡Y dale con el mercurio! Te pedí plasma –espetó Jacob.

Y así continúo la serie de despistes por parte de Jonathan y las frases geniales por parte de Jacob.

Jonathan apunta hacia el agua, pronto le dispara un rayo de luz con su dedo. La energía se mezcla con el agua. Creyendo que por fin atino.

–¡Pedí plasma, no Flubber! –dijo Jacob, despeinandose por la desesperación.

El chico con gafas, carga el vaso y lo pone boca abajo; se divierte por el hecho de que la gelatina verde no desciende (igual que una vela de vaselina).

–¡A la fregada con esto!, cambiemos de ejercicio –sugiere Jacob en tono irritado.  
–¡Ya mero lo lograba! –pronunció Jonathan, sudando por el esfuerzo.  
–Sí, sí, a tú parecer lo estabas logrando –espetó el mentor y prosigue–: Olvidémonos de esto y continuemos con el ejercicio de dicción. De qué sirve que seas brujo, si no puedes pronunciar bien un solo conjuro.  
–Mi lengua no entiende de lenguas muertas –habló Jonathan con ironía.

El dueño de la tienda se dirige a un librero para sacar el libro de costumbre: de hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones y demás. Pero en el trayecto suena su teléfono móvil, rápido atiende la llamada… Se trata de su novia humana, ésta mortal no sabe que Jacob es brujo (y no por pobre). El joven de dieciocho no quiere romper la regla cuya prohíbe a los brujos y brujas revelar su naturaleza con los seres humanos. Jacob no anhela parar en la hoguera como ocurrió con su tía materna, o algo peor.

Sin embargo, por estar mandando palabras y besitos dulzones, no se da cuenta que tomó un libro equivocado. Continúa la conversación con su novia. Da media vuelta y regresa con su primo. Jonathan recibe el libro, luego de darse cuenta de que no es el libro de costumbre. Desea reclamarle a su mentor, no obstante no le escucha. Minutos después, Jacob hace una breve pausa, pronto le da una orden a su primo:

–Abre el libro en la página 23, trata de grabarte todos los conjuros de esta hoja.  
–De acuerdo, pero este libro no es el de siempre. Asímismo la portada no me da mucha confianza. Omg, está forrado con piel de… ¡Humano! –Se horroriza Jonathan.  
Su mentor no le presta atención.  
–¡Sí mi dulce corazón sigo en línea! –dice Jacob con mirada de borrego.

El chico horrorizado no le queda otra opción salvo estudiar con el enigmático libro.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Elenco de mi fic: Jonathan es Jay Baruchel, Jacob es Jake Gyllenhaal, humano Seth es Seth Rogen, humano Eric es Eric André, humano Michael Cera es él mismo y Robyne and Serge son los nombres verdaderos de los padres de Jay Baruchel.**

 **Lo creé por motivo del Halloween, porque me fascina mucho esta celebración. Mi historia halloweeña está separada en tres partes. Si la leíste de a cabo a rabo ¡muchísimas gracias por tu atención!, espero que te haya gustado o entretenido o, por lo menos la comprendiste.**

 **Reitero de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención, hasta la no tan próxima vez!**

 **Bárbara E. G. M.**


	2. page 2

**Derechos reservados, yo merengues, Bárbara Edith M. G. ¡Soy la autora! Contiene algunos desperfectos de tipo ornitográficos (ortográficos). Es clasificación A. Traiga hasta el perico.**

* * *

El día pasó; Jonathan volvió con sus padres. A la mañana siguiente regresó al colegio. En la tarde, saliendo del colegio. Seth y Eric como madrinas de boda, obligaron al brujo-vampiro a qué los acompañara a la nueva plaza, para escoger sus disfraces para la fiesta Halloweeña.

–¡Ustedes no entienden! Si llegará a faltar una sola vez, mi primo me correría del trabajo en un dos por tres; o sea, en plis-plas –Lo dijo atropelladamente porque sus amigos lo están secuestrando.  
–No te quejes, cuándo salgas del colegio tendrás mucho tiempo para trabajar –. Filósofo Eric, sujetando sus piernas, Seth sujeta sus brazos.

Toda la tarde transcurrió probandose trajes. Seth decantó por un disfraz de Thor, en cambio a Eric no le convence ningún disfraz. Jonathan se partió de risa con los disfraces de Harry Potter y de Twilight. A pesar de ser un vampiro su imagen se refleja en el espejo, debido a su mitad de brujo. Se detiene ante los espejos y cámaras de vigilancia sin ningún problema.

–¡Chale carnal, decídete por un disfraz! –expresó Seth, viendo la etiqueta de su traje.  
–No por ser un Dios me vas a dar ordenes –Le lanza una mirada tibia–; es más, a mí los superhéroes no me molan. A propósito Jonathan ¿de qué vas a ir disfrazado? –Le pregunta Eric.  
–Después de meditarlo mucho, mucho. He decidido ir, disfrazado de vampiro –sonríe taimado.  
–De vampiro, eso es cliché –expresa Seth–, además ésos seres no son reales.  
Jonathan lo ve con sorpresa.  
–¡Totalmente cierto, pan con lo mismo de siempre! –Lo apoya Eric.  
–Es una lástima que no crean en los vampiros, ¿qué tal si ellos tienen su corazóncito? –dijo Jonathan en tono algo triste.  
–No me digas eso, ¿crees en ellos? –pregunta Eric, de nuevo.  
–¡Sí, por qué no debería! –suspira y mira su reloj de pulsera– ¡Vaya, es tardísimo! Y apenas recordé, tengo un encargo de mis padres por cumplir. ¡Hasta luego, muchachos!

Jonathan huye de allí.

–Estoy alucinando, tengo la impresión de que Jonathan nos está ocultando algo muy grande –comunicó Seth, observando como el vampiro se aleja.

::::

En la noche, el brujampiro volvió a su hogar. La luna fue testiga de su entrada. La sala de estar se encuentra solitaria, la atraviesa, se dirige hacia la cocina. En la cocina tampoco no hay nadie solamente está su gato de pelaje negro, llamado Night, comiendo sus croquetas gatunas del plato a un lado del refrigerador. Jonathan no se asusta conoce de memoria la rutina de sus padres; se inclina para acariciar a su querido minino. Minutos después, luego de sacarle varias pulgas. Se va a su habitación; en el camino se libera de su ropa de otoño. Abre la puerta de su cuarto, se mete y… Se asombra con lo que ve. Toda su familia reunida en su habitación; obviedad no toda la familia entera, sólo sus dos papás y su primo Jacob.

–¡Mi niño precioso, por fin regresaste! Recibí tu mensaje, fuiste con tus amigos mortales para comprar un disfraz de "Noche de Brujas" –La mamá queda pensando por un buen rato.  
–Primo, tienes dieciséis años y todavía te flipa el "truco y trato". ¡Dime, que lo haces por los dulces! –indago Jacob.  
–Por su pollo, lo hago por los dulces más por los chocolates. Aunque ésos mortales me arrastran a esto –justificó Jonathan–. No quiero ser mala onda, pero se puede saber ¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto?  
–Hijo, estamos en tu habitación, porque en este lugar se encuentra la puerta hacia la dimensión Equis. No por ser indefinida, así se llama, éste es su nombre: "Equis". Esta dimensión para cualquier humano vendría siendo una puerta hacia el infierno.

Explicó su papá. Jonathan se impresiona, se desploma en su cama. La señora se acerca para calmarle.

–Tranquilo hijo, nos invitaron a su tonta y super tediosa reunión: que se lleva acabo cuatro días antes del Halloween; de acuerdo al calendario de los humanos; esta reunión es anual. No te habíamos llevado a ella antes, porque no admiten niños hasta los dieciséis años para adelante: Como en tu caso. Lo que me sorprende es que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de la puerta –explicó Robyne, agarrando a su retoño.  
–Si me había dado cuenta de la puerta, pero creía que era un armario para zapatos –dijo Jonathan, más relajado.  
–Cariño, no quiero ser entrometida. ¿Cuál es la razón o urgencia para trabajar con tu primo? –pregunta la señora.  
Abrazando a su hijo por el cuello mientras observaba a su sobrino.  
–Ustedes todo el día están afuera, no me gusta estar solo en casa. Además Jacob, necesitaba un ayudante.

El brujo rehúsa la mirada penetrante de su tía.

–¡Hijo, si fueras un humano de verdad… Te la compro!

La señora lo suelta y se levanta, de súbito encara a su sobrino, se puso delante de él. El brujo comienza a transpirar.

–Mi adorado Jacob, recuerdas lo que te iba a pasar si tenías la brillante idea de entrenar a mi hijo.  
–Mamá, tarde o temprano tendré que aprender a manejar mis propios poderes. Por favor, déjame cometer mis propios errores –intercede Jonathan, de modo áspero.

La señora sisea y con la mano hace la señal de Stop. Jonathan tuerce la boca.

–¡Tía, por favor no te alebrestés! No es lo que tú crees. Y por supuesto, recuerdo perfectamente tu amenaza –Jacob retrocede y a la vez frota un amuleto, oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón–. Hubiera contratado a un mortal pero detesto fingir lo que no soy, por eso le di el puesto a tu hijo.

–¡Mi vida calmate, los muchachos no están haciendo nada malo!

Serge la aparta de allí. Jacob le debe una a su tío. El señor continúa hablando:

–No discutamos. Una reunión de seres tediosos y de pesadilla nos aguardan. Y ya sabes cómo se ponen si no vamos.  
Recuerda, observando a su mujer, la aludida asiente con el rostro.

Jonathan se levanta de la cama, da varios pasos. Jacob le arroja un encanto a su primo, le cambió la ropa.  
–De esmoquin, todo de negro, ¿acaso voy a ir a un funeral? –inquirió el chico con lentes.  
Mirándose al espejo que adorna la puerta de su ropero, cercano a la cama.  
–Preferible esto qué asistir desnudo. Para tu información, el material del esmoquin es lo único que aceptan en esta dimensión –aclaró Jacob.  
También cambiando su atuendo con magia.

Los padres de Jonathan se cambiaron de atuendo horas atrás. La señora viste un vestido rojo del mismo material del esmoquin.

El lerdo muchacho no comprende nada de esto, sin embargo sigue a su familia. El señor abrió la puerta tras pronunciar un conjuro (su esposa le enseñó varios hechizos); todos atraviesan el umbral resplandeciente.

–¡Mira Jonathan esto sí es plasma! –expresó Jacob con eufemismo.  
Jonathan gruñe igual que una chica adolescente.

La dimensión Equis, no sería nada agradable para cualquier ser humano. El cielo es de color púrpura con nubes color guinda, el oxígeno es inestable en este lugar, el suelo es idéntico a la lava sin la peculiaridad de quemar, no obstante es tóxica para cualquier mortal. Y todo alrededor luce desértico. En la distancia de este paraje se vislumbra un castillo con forma de piña. Finalmente la familia llegó a la entrada del castillo. Jonathan acaricia la pared lateral al segundo suelta un ¡Ay!

–¡Mi vida! ¿qué te paso? –Le pregunta su mamá, algo preocupada.  
–¡Me rebane los dedos! –responde Jonathan con aflicción.  
–Fue nuestra culpa hijo, olvidamos mencionarte qué el castillo está forrado de cristales con púas que poseen mucho filo –aclara el señor.  
Observando como su hijo se deleita con su propia sangre.

De pronto aparece un duende y les indica que pasen. Jacob agarra a su primo para darle confianza. En el interior, se puede observar una fiesta de mucho caché. Seres de distinta índole (monstruos abominables salidos de las peores películas de terror) conversan en tono solemne. El castillo se halla saturado con estos seres. Un ser parecido a un macho cabrío se acerca a la familia y pronto comienza a hablar.

–Es grato que cumplan con su asistencia, igual que cada año. De lo contrario, la estabilidad de este lugar se perdería –dice, sosteniendo una copa en su pezuña.  
–¡Muchas gracias, Ascar! tus palabras nos halagan. Y es todo un honor para mí presentarte a mi primogénito, su nombre es Jonathan –Serge jala a su hijo; casi lo pone encima del ovino–. ¡Hijo saluda a tu tío lejano!  
–¡Encantado de conocerle, tío… Qué! –expresa agitado.

El macho cabrío choca su pata en la mano del brujo-vampiro novato. Después del saludo, el chico sacude su mano por el dolor. Ascar saluda del mismo modo a Jacob. Por último a los padres de Jonathan.

El macho cabrío de pelaje negro, empieza a relatar el motivo por el cuál se conglomeran en éste sitio.

La historia es así: Su líder se llama Samhain (así lo llamaron los humanos), su aspecto es una copia de Jack-o-lantern aunque aun más siniestro que el mencionado. Samhain fue encerrado por fuerzas benevolentes. Sin embargo hicieron un pacto en dónde cada año es puesto en libertad. Todos los seres sobrenaturales que habitan la dimensión de los humanos mortales tienen que suministrar algo de su poder para que su líder pueda realizar su misión. He ahí la importancia de la reunión. La misión consiste en lo siguiente: Su líder, cabeza de calabaza, abre el portal que divide el mundo de los seres no humanos con el mundo de los seres humanos. Permitiendo que algunas criaturas de aspecto lúgubre y demasiado tenebroso, crucen para alimentarse a sus anchas. Estas criaturas no pueden vagar tan fácilmente en la tierra, cómo la familia de Jonathan y otros seres que radican en la tierra. A fuerzas necesitan que su líder abra el portal. Y esto se da en Halloween.

Ascar terminó de relatar. Jonathan se siente aburrido, Jacob se da cuenta de su estado, lo invita a dar un paseo.

–¡Tíos, ahorita volvemos –anuncia–, vamos a ir a la mesa de postres!  
–De acuerdo chicos. Pero no se demoren porque nuestro líder no tarda en llegar –dijo Serge.

Los dos primos se acercaron a un rectángulo de cuarzo semejante a una mesa.  
–¿Apoco en ésta dimensión hay pasteles? –preguntó Jonathan, sujetando uno de los postres.  
–Tienen forma de pastel pero no sabe como tal –respondió Jacob y continúa–; nada de aquí es lo que parece.  
Jonathan mira el postre por un momento, después lo devuelve en la supuesta mesa.

No muy lejos de este punto se encuentra el proscenio con un trono en el centro. De imprevisto aparece Samhain, pronto se sienta en el trono. Todos los invitados se alborotan de emoción. Ascar y los esposos se acercan al proscenio.

–¡Da te prisa primo nuestro líder acaba de llegar!

El chico con gafas no lo escuchó, Jacob se encamina hacia el proscenio. El líder inicia con su plan de conquista. Su voz es gutural y aguda. Todos los asistentes vitorean. A Jonathan le importa poco lo que planea el líder. Está ocupado, practicando un conjuro que se le grabó de aquel enigmático libro. Recitando los primeros versos, se sorprende con su buena pronunciación.

– _Muy bien, ahora debo imaginar que sostengo una bola de nieve _–dice adentro de su cabeza.__

Una bola de energía se aparece en su mano derecha.

–¡Wow de pelos! Ahora termino de recitar y la lanzo –dice en tono bajo.

Menciona los últimos versos, sin adivinarlo la bola aumenta de tamaño; el brujampiro siente un dolor espantoso, la bola lo está quemando. Pierde el control. Desesperado lanza la bola directo a la mesa, choca contra ella y rebota. Segundos luego, la bola sigue rebotando por distintos puntos. Algunos voltean a ver qué pasa. En eso, la colosal bola de energía se impacta en su querido líder, éste aúlla horriblemente porque se está desintegrando. Los que no apartaron la vista de su líder, chillan de ira por lo que están presenciando.

El ente se desintegró, sólo quedó una pila de cenizas. La muchedumbre de seres monstruosos conocen al culpable. Se arrojan hacia donde él se encuentra. Quieren lincharlo por haber desintegrado a su líder. Jacob se teletransportó retira a su primo de allí.

–¡¿Jonathan qué carajos hiciste?! –le interroga.

Ambos corren hacia la salida; detrás de ambos, Robyne y Serge los siguen. El macho cabrío les ordena detenerse.

–¿Ascar, también quieres matar a mi hijo? –preguntó Serge en tono angustioso.  
–¡Claro que sí! Debería hacerlo barbacoa, pero es mi familiar. Por eso los voy ayudar con este enorme lío.

El ovino negro con un chasquido de pezuñas, traslada a la familia a un lugar secreto del castillo. Es una especie de sótano. Robyne, aprovecha el minúsculo remanso de paz para dañar a su sobrino, aunque no lo logró porque su hijo se interpuso.

–Estaba a un pelín de arrojarle el ataque. ¡Jonathan quítate!  
–No, mi primo es inocente. Yo le rogué que me entrenara –clama su hijo. Protegiendo a su primo.  
–¡Tía después me matas! Recuerda, una turba de seres iguales a nosotros y otros diferentes: ¡Quieren destruirnos! –clamó Jacob.  
Detrás de su hijo sujetandolo por los hombros.  
–Mi sobrino, siempre tiene la razón; este no es el momento. –Le apoya Serge.  
–¡Muchas gracias tío! –Jacob se siente halagado–. ¡Jonathan, yo nunca te enseñé ese conjuro!  
Le pregunta sin dejar de soltarlo.  
–Lo aprendí del libro forrado con piel de humano, que me entregaste por equivocación por estar de babosito cariñosito.

El brujo hace memoria, no logra recordar la forma del libro.

* * *

 **Bárbara E. G . M.**


	3. page 3

**Derechos reservados, yo merengues, Bárbara Edith M. G. ¡Soy la autora! Contiene algunos desperfectos de tipo ornitográficos (ortográficos). Es clasificación A. Traiga hasta el perico.**

* * *

–Vale, significa que también soy culpable de esto. Por haberte dado ese libro –Tuerce la boca. Dando a entender que lo arruinó.

El macho cabrío, bala, los obliga a callarse. Una vez que la familia guarda silencio. Les explica el remedio del problema, aunque no es nada fácil. Pero no hay de otra. Por culpa de Jonathan, los seres infernales se perderán de un gran festín y, los seres humanos nunca más recordaran lo que es el Halloween.

Ascar utiliza de nuevo su poder, envía a los primos a otra dimensión más horrible que Equis. En este lugar se encuentra una sustancia que revive a cualquier tipo de Dios o ser superior; la sustancia se halla oculta en una especie de volcán. Evidentemente, los primos no saben a lo qué van a enfrentarse.

–Mi amor no llores, nuestro hijo va a estar bien. Jacob está con él.  
La consuela; la señora bruja se limpia los ojos.  
–¡Oye, parece que te importa más nuestro sobrino que nuestro hijo! –reclama molesta.  
–¡Eso no es verdad! Yo amo mucho a mi hijo, pero mi sobrino es dos años mayor que él, además conoce más hechizos y conjuros que nuestro hijo… –Serge no sabe que más decir, mejor cambia de tema–. Ascar, ¿cuánto más tiempo soporta este campo de contención?  
–Depende, cuánto tiempo tu mujer y yo podemos soportar –respondió, moviendo las orejas.

Serge no puede ayudarlos por ser un vampiro. Sabe algunos hechizos pero no es brujo.

Los otros seres sobrenaturales andan cerca, gracias a sus dotes de magia.

Esta otra dimensión es idéntica a la suya, o sea es idéntica al planeta tierra, salvo que aquí todo el tiempo es de día nunca anochece. También el cielo carece de nubes, nunca se ha visto ni una. Este lugar está poblado por insectos gigantes muy distintos a los de su planeta-casa. Ambos primos no dan con el sitio. Jacob piensa en un hechizo de localización, no obstante, lo descarta porque no sabe cuál sería el indicado. Los dos siguen caminando.

–¡No sé ni papa de este sitio! te recomiendo por seguridad no tocar nada –dice Jacob, quitándose la chaqueta del esmoquin.  
–De acuerdo. Qué curioso, el suelo de aquí se asemeja al de la tierra –comenta Jonathan mientras patea una piedra pequeña.

Jacob se detiene para realizar una mejor inspección del lugar. Mira a su alrededor. Toda esta vegetación verde le da una idea para un hechizo de localización. Pronto se emociona, sus ojos se estiraron con el mega descubrimiento. El brujo se acerca hacia las plantas verdes, toma un puño. Grave error, no se trata de plantas sino se trata del pelaje de una abeja, color verde menta. El monstruo es casi del tamaño de él. El brujo lo suelta y se echa a correr. Su primo se dio cuenta, corre rápido para ayudarle. Sin embargo, la criatura es más veloz que el brujo, de súbito lo avienta al suelo. Por el pánico que siente no puede efectuar siquiera algún hechizo. La abeja verde menta, goza el instante, rápido le clava su aguijón en el abdomen. Jacob grita espantosamente por el dolor. Jonathan le arroja una bola de energía a la abeja, el tino fue certero. El monstruo deprisa se desintegra. Después de esto, Jonathan se inclinó para sostener a su primo.

–Jacob resiste, resiste vas a estar bien. No te mueras. –Revisa su herida, emana mucha sangre roja.  
–Jonathan… Jonathan, re-recuerdas ese li-libro de sor-sortilegios… ¡Ay, ay! de… primeros auxilios –comenta jadeante y luego tose.  
–Creo que sí, algo –dijo Jonathan dudando.  
Su primo moribundo rueda los ojos.

El joven brujo-vampiro, pone a su primo en el suelo. De inmediato, le desgarra su camisa blanca. Luego de esto, con su magia trata de curar la herida.

–¡No te vas a morir, no cierres los ojos, te necesito!

Le ruega, frotándose las manos para producir el conjuro. Jacob tose y se retuerce por el dolor, la herida continúa emanando sangre. Jonathan se concentra lo más que puede. Tras un treceavo intento más, logra detener la hemorragia. La herida fue cerrada. Sin embargo, el veneno aún continúa en su torrente sanguíneo. El muchacho con lentes no desea separarse de su primo. Los dos se encuentran muy agotados. Jacob cierra sus ojos, Jonathan se asusta, lo sacude para que los abra. Éste no responde.

–Primo, no te mueras –dice nervioso, enseguida responde furioso– ¡Abre los malditos ojos!

Es inútil no responde. El joven se siente culpable por no haber salvado a su primo a tiempo. Se resiste a llorar. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

Pasa el tiempo. Jacob todavía no responde, pese que aún tiene pulso. Su primo verificó sus signos vitales.

Mientras tanto. Los padres del brujampiro pelean para salvar su existencia. Serge lucha contra un hombre lobo. Robyne debatiendose a tiros de magia contra un gnomo poderoso. Ascar los protege de los atacantes imprevistos. El hombre lobo golpea al vampiro, éste sale disparado. Su esposa patea al gnomo, el ser rueda hacia una esquina. Deprisa, con un sortilegio amortigua el impacto de su esposo.

–¿Cariño te encuentras bien? –pregunta ella. No perdiendo de vista a una horrenda hada.  
–¡De maravilla, gracias a ti! Éste lobezno me las va pagar. –dijo Serge, volviendo al campo de batalla. –¡Jonathan da te prisa! –murmura en tono bajo.

El aludido no sabe qué hora es. Jacob despacio abre los ojos. Enseguida empieza hablar con voz cansada:

–¡Jonathan, por favor ya no llores!

El chico gira para ver a su primo.

–Llorar, ¿quién lloraba? Yo no –Seca sus ojos con una mano; luego se vuelve a poner sus lentes. –Jacob, creí que te habías muerto.  
–También yo, pero no. Al contrario, tuve un viaje de alucine. De seguro esa abeja se drogaba… –bromea y concluye– Tuve una visión, se exactamente el lugar donde se encuentra la sustancia que buscamos.  
–¿De qué hablas? Bueno, tuviste un viaje estupendo.  
–Ajá mucho mejor que los hongos –dice Jacob.  
Intentando levantarse, su primo lo frena.  
–¡No, esa abeja era ponzoñoza!  
–¡Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme; mis tíos corren peligro!  
–Esta bien. Más adelante me pláticas de tu viaje psicodélico.

Jacob abraza el cuello de su primo. Ya de pie. Jonathan le ayuda a ponerse su chaqueta. Minutos luego. Jacob sostenido de su primo, comienzan a andar para poder llegar pronto al sitio.

Mientras tanto. En la dimensión de los seres humanos. Los amigos mortales del brujo-vampiro se preguntan: ¿Qué son estas figuras que cubren las casas y negocios en el pueblo?  
Seth arranca una de ellos. Se encontraba pegado en la ventana de una tienda de muffins.

–Parece un muñeco blanco ¿pero qué será?  
–Honestamente, no sé ¿qué rayos es esto? Aunque se asemeja a un condón con ojitos negros. ¡Guácala, mejor tiralo! –dijo Eric con asco.  
–¡Puaj! Tienes razón, mejor lo tiro –Arroja a un lindo fantasmita hacia el suelo. El viento lo sujeta durante la caída, lo dirige hacia otra parte–. ¡Pronto, tengo que lavarme las manos! –explicó Seth.

Seth y Eric se meten en la tienda de muffins, pasteles y demás antojos de otoño; de donde despegaron al fantasmita.

::::

En la otra dimensión. Los primos llegaron a una especie de volcán guiados por la visión de Jacob. Durante el trayecto esquivaron a varios tipos de insectos gigantes.

–De acuerdo a mi visión aquí no hay lava, en su lugar, las paredes están cubiertas de un químico equivalente al ácido. Aunque imagino que el químico es mucho peor que el ácido nítrico.  
–Entonces, qué sugieres –cuestiona Jonathan, mirándolo de reojo.  
–Todavía me siento muy débil… Por fortuna recuerdo un hechizo que podría ayudar en éste caso.  
–¿Y cómo es? –Vuelve a preguntar Jonathan.

Jacob se separa de su primo, posterior chasquea sus dedos. El esmoquin de Jonathan se transforma en un traje tipo NBQ con todo y casco (color anaranjado).

–Este traje soporta todo tipo de temperaturas y sustancias tóxicas. No obstante, desconozco que clase de daño te pueda causar éste químico que menciono.  
–¡Espera, espera, no me vas a acompañar! –pronunció Jonathan. Su voz suena como la de un robot.  
–Temo que no. Si vamos los dos, nos vamos a tardar mucho –reveló Jacob.  
–Comprende, yo no tuve ese viaje de alucine. ¡Exactamente, yo no sé dónde está esa madre! –gruñó Jonathan, ofuscado.  
–No te preocupes. Voy a implantar mi visión en tu cabeza –espetó Jacob.

El brujo de dieciocho años, le retira el casco a su primo. Éste intrigado lo ve. Sin esperarlo, Jacob lo golpea en la frente con la palma de su mano.

–¡Ouch! imbécil ¿qué te pasa? ¡Me dolio! –chilla el brujampiro.  
–Así funciona el hechizo. Ahora ya sabes dónde está la sustancia que nos urge.  
–¡Pero pinche modito! –Sigue chillando.  
–A tus padres les queda poco tiempo. Luego maldices lo que quieras –dijo Jacob. Volviéndole a poner el casco.

Jonathan se despide de su primo, Jacob le dice: "Cuídate mucho y buena suerte".

El joven brujo-vampiro se mete en la boca del volcán. Ya adentro. Asustado, muerto de miedo, a través del casco mira a su alrededor. El lugar está casi oscuro, lo único que lo alumbra son los ríos de una materia semejante al magma, color morado. Este supuesto magma irradia una luz fosforescente. Jonathan empieza a caminar, obedece al mapa dentro de su cabeza. Camina y camina, desciende a lo más profundo del supuesto volcán. Tras una larga caminata. Llega a una gruta, aún con miedo se interna en el lugar. Ya allí, pregunta hacia sus adentros: _¿Dónde estará la sustancia que nos urge?_ Este espacio está alumbrado por una extraña luz mortecina de color rojo. Jonathan se acerca a una enorme roca, la toca con el guante para inspeccionarla. Absorto con esto. De pronto, escucha un ruido estruendoso detrás de él. Algo se dejo caer. Se gira para ver qué es. Qué impresión, sus ojos no creen lo que ven. Es una *araña gigante con cola de escorpión, un ojo humano sobresale en el centro de su lomo; toda ella es color naranja calabaza. Jonathan grita aterrorizado. La araña gira para atacarlo con su cola. Jonathan esquivó el aguijón, pero le rasgó parte de su traje. La araña sigue atacando, Jonathan rueda hacia un lado. El ser monstruoso lo tiene acorralado. Jonathan le lanza una bola de energía, la araña esquíva el ataque. La bola se estrella en otro lado. El monstruo lo ataca con su aguijón una vez más. Creyendo que es su fin. Un montón de piedras caen del techo, aterrizan sobre la araña, matandola al instante.

La vibración del monstruo produjo el desprendimiento. Suerte, igual que una película de Hollywood. Jonathan suspira de alivio. Sin embargo, no puede permanecer allí. La gruta se está destruyendo. El brujampiro corre hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar la meta, algo golpea su casco, esta cosa cae al suelo. Jonathan se agacha para recogerlo. Es una especie de reloj de arena, relleno con la sustancia que les urgía, dicha sustancia es de color blanco hueso. Jonathan se premura en salir de este aparente volcán de pesadilla.

Tiempo después. Se reúne con su primo. Jacob no puede creer que lo haya logrado.

–¡Muy bien lo tenemos! Voy a comunicarme telepáticamente con Ascar para que nos saquén de aquí –expresó Jacob contento.

Al acto, chasquea los dedos. Otra vez lo cambia de atuendo, le puso de nuevo su esmoquin.

–Lo bueno es, qué no te metes con mis calzoncillos —dice Jonathan, tocando la manga de la chaqueta negra.

En la dimensión Equis. Los padres de Jonathan, están heridos y muy cansados, ya no pueden seguir luchando. El macho cabrío los teletransporta donde se encuentran los restos de su líder. Los seres que poseen magia también los siguen del mismo modo. El enojo es mayor, a fuerzas quieren matarlos.

Ascar, aparece a Jacob y a Jonathan.

–De volada. Da me el revitalized –ordena el ovino.

Jonathan no entiende de que habla, así que le entrega el reloj de arena. Ascar lo parte a la mitad. Luego, recita unas palabras en un idioma parecido al arameo mientras deposita la sustancia color hueso sobre las cenizas de Samhain. De inmediato se forma un remolino de fuego, tan sólo dura un par de minutos. El remolino se disipó. De su interior sale su líder totalmente configurado. Todos los seres allí presentes retiran el linchamiento. Celebran el retorno de su líder.

El cabeza de calabaza, se dirige donde está Jonathan. Lo agarra por el cuello y lo estampa en una pared. Jacob quiere defenderlo pero Ascar lo detiene.

–Escúchame, gusano asqueroso. En este momento no puedo hacerte lo mismo que tú me hiciste. Por qué mi obligación primordial es abrir el portal. Hoy es 31 de octubre, de acuerdo al apestoso calendario de los humanos. Y faltan ocho horas para las doce de la noche. En esta ocasión tú ganas. Pero, para la siguiente reunión dentro de un año… ¡Te mataré!  
–¡Esta bien! –gime Jonathan.  
Samhain lo suelta, cae en el suelo. El muchacho conmocionado, tose y se agarra el cuello. Sus padres se acercan para ver si se halla bien.

Dos horas después. Samhain reunido con los demás terribles seres en el portal. Esperan para poder salir.

::::

Jonathan, sus padres, Jacob y Ascar regresaron a casa. El macho cabrío ansiaba volver al mundo de los humanos. En su hogar, Jonathan les pláticó a sus padres todo lo que les pasó. Robyne le acomoda la almohada a su sobrino, acostado en el sofá.

–Mi querido y adorado sobrino, no creas que no te voy a castigar. Pero en este momento ¡No! porqué perdiste mucha sangre. Estás malito.  
–¡En serio tía, me alegra saber eso! –ríe un poco nervioso.  
–¡Bebe esto, Jacob! –Ascar le entrega un pocillo–. Este brebaje eliminará por completo todo el veneno que circula por tu sangre.

Se alza para poder beber el brebaje, su tía le ayuda con esto.

–¡Listo, estoy listo! –se acercó Jonathan.  
–¿Listo para qué? –pregunta su padre, tomando asiento en el sillón aledaño.  
–Para asistir a la fiesta de Halloween de Michael Cera. Voy a ir con mis dos amigos –responde con júbilo.  
–Me alegro por ti hijo. A propósito ¿y tu disfraz? –inquirió su papá.  
–Siempre voy disfrazado de humano… Hoy, voy a mostrarme tal como soy.  
–Ok mi cielo. Ten mucho cuidado –habló su mamá, tapando a su sobrino con la frazada.  
–Y no se te vayan a olvidar mis barras de chocolate que prometiste –Le recordó su primo brujo.  
–No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo anotado en mi cerebro –dijo, tocando su sien derecha.  
Cuando Jacob agonizaba, Jonathan le ofreció la mitad de sus barras de chocolate a cambio de qué no se muriera.

Horas después. El brujampiro se despidió de su familia. En este momento se dirige al lugar donde será la lujosa fiesta halloweeña.

–¡Llegamos! –Les avisa el chófer del taxi.

Jonathan y sus amigos bajan del carro. Después se introducen en la inmensa y majestuosa mansión. Todas las esquinas están decoradas con motivos halloweeños. Desde que revivieron a Samhain, la humanidad recobró el significado del Halloween. Del mismo modo, el lugar está repleto de gente disfrazada. Seth va disfrazado de Thor. Eric se decidió por un disfraz de Blade. Jonathan se puso tantito gel en su cabello, se puso una chamarra de cuero negra con una playera blanca, también se puso pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla, con tenis-botas color café.

Los tres se acercaron a la barra de bebidas no alcohólicas. El anfitrión los alcanza allí.

–No sé si me alegra su visita. Sin embargo, me da gusto saldar la cuenta de mi vida, contigo –comentó Michael con presunción.  
Él se disfrazó de Drácula.  
–¡La verdad no sé qué decirte! –dijo Jonathan de modo fresco. Dándole vueltas a su vaso desechable color azul marino.  
–¡Caramba! Seth, de los dos vampiros ¿a cuál mato primero? –se burla Eric y desenvaina su sable de utilería.  
–¡A Drácula, por qué es muy sangron! –dijo Seth, jalandose un rulo de su peluca.  
–¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Jonathan, de qué diantres vienes disfrazado? –preguntó Michael, escandalizado.  
–¡De vampiro! Qué no se nota. ¡Soy un vampiro! –exclama con enjundia. Mostrando sus colmillos de verdad con orgullo.  
–¿Cuánto tardo el dentista en hacertelos? –inquirió de nuevo Michael.  
–Antes de nacer… Lo siento muchachos, un mago nunca revela sus trucos.

Jonathan se carcajea. Los tres se asustan con su actitud. Quizás algún día el muchacho con gafas les diga la verdad.

FIN.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Elenco de mi fic: Jonathan es Jay Baruchel, Jacob es Jake Gyllenhaal, humano Seth es Seth Rogen, humano Eric es Eric André, humano Michael Cera es él mismo y Robyne and Serge son los nombres verdaderos de los padres de Jay Baruchel.**

 ***La araña con cola de escorpión con un ojo humano en el centro de su lomo, color naranja calabaza; surgió de un sueño muy raro que tuve hace mucho tiempo atrás. La describí tal como la vi en mi sueño bizarro. Las únicas diferencias del sueño, son qué las arañas no eran enormes sino pequeñas y no solamente era una sino eran varias.**

 **Así concluye esta historia; quizá más adelante me anime hacer la saga de esto, no lo sé aún, cosas para el mañana. Lo creé por motivo del Halloween, porque me fascina mucho esta celebración. Mi historia halloweeña está separada en tres partes. Si la leíste de a cabo a rabo ¡muchísimas gracias por tu atención!, espero que te haya gustado o entretenido o, por lo menos la comprendiste.**

 **Reitero de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención, hasta la no tan próxima vez!**

 **Bárbara E. G. M.**


End file.
